ssb_clashfandomcom-20200215-history
Black Shadow (Clash)
Black Shadow is an unlockable playable character in Super Smash Bros. Clash. He serves under Deathborne as an evil emperor and absolutely despises Captain Falcon, with the annilhilation of him being his main reason for entering the Dark Tournament. Black Shadow is a grappler character like Bowser and, to an extent, Knuckles. Black Shadow has absolutely bonkers damage and knockback output, but he probably has the worst approach options in the game. Black Shadow can not fight far away. At all. It's just so ridiculously easy to keep him out, resulting in mostly poor match-ups. However, those ones he is not poor in are basically domination matches due to his sheer power and pressure. He's 17th on the November 25th Tier List. Means of Unlocking Pros & Cons If you thought Bowser, or even Zangief or Gold Lightan, were too extreme versions of the "close-up fighter", Black Shadow takes the concept to utterly ridiculous levels. When Black Shadow is in, he can use his grab set-ups, huge amounts of sheer power and good priority to quickly steamroll the other fighters. The problem is... uh, yeah, good luck actually getting in and doing that against a good defensive character. Black Shadow's mobility and approach options are both garbage and he doesn't have many viable anti-airs. His ground game is also very powerful, but it's also one of the slowest in the game and is very unsafe overall. Black Shadow isn't just a gamble. Black Shadow is a casino in the form of a Super Smash Bros. character. Characters who can't deal with him are beyond screwed over, but characters who can beyond screw Black Shadow over. Pros *Extremely powerful, does massive damage and knockback with his attacks. He's capable of killing most of the cast at absurdly early percents. *Very good close-up game; very hard to stop once he's in. *Really good at punishing mistakes for big damage. *Good priority on his normals. *Great grab and throwing game. *He has two of the best Final Smashes and one of the top Clash Attacks in the game. *Shadow Pull and grab mix-ups can make him very unpredictable. Cons *Most of his attacks are very slow, unsafe, or have some other consequence in speed. *Range on his moves are a mixed bag. *Not exactly the best at countering aerial moves. *Needs to be up-close in order to deal consistent damage. *Mobility is awful. *Approach options are also awful. *Due to those two above statements, he has some really bad, borderline unwinnable match-ups, namely Ike and Funky Kong. Moveset Ground Moves Normals *Neutral Attack: A right chop, than a left sideways chop, then an overhead grab. Yes, Black Shadow is the only character with a grab in his jab. The grab does good damage though, but it doesn't have a lot of range meaning usually only the first two hits of this connect. **Damage: 3-3-10/16% *Side Strong Attack: Black Shadow delivers a strong, fairly slow left punch to the gut. Good priority, but it's not too quick for a tilt. OK in combos and the range let's you set up for a Shadow Crusher really easily if blocked, though. **Damage: 13% *Up Strong Attack: Black Shadow delivers a right uppercut. Alright horizontal range, and makes for a decent anti-air. Comes out at an ok pace (frame 9 start-up) and has some priority on it. Packs a lot of power, even by Up Strong standards, KOing around 115%. **Damage: 14% *Down Strong Attack: Black Shadow lies onto the ground and delivers a very long-ranged low kick, that obviously must be blocked low. Very laggy, but it does start up fast and makes for a good poke. One of the stronger Down Strongs in the game. **Damage: 11% *Dash Attack: Blach Shadow delivers a rushing charge with his "horns". This move is very very slow, but it's by far the strongest Dash Attack in the game, KOing Mario at as low as 89%. Still, that speed makes landing this... difficult, to say the least, although if you get it blocked you can cancel into one of your grabs for big punishment. The priority makes that not so great of an option however; a lot of characters can stuff this with random moves. **Damage: 18% Smash Attacks *Side Smash Attack: Black Shadow delivers an extremely powerful, slow overhead punch that shakes the ground a little, and if it hits you can not teched off walls. Must be blocked high. While this move is very slow, the priority, range, and especially the knockback power (Mario is KO'd at 36% fully charged, 65% uncharged) can really make his something to look into landing. A very risky, albeit rewarding, move to land, considering it doesn't end quickly either. **Damage: 27% (uncharged), 40% (charged) *Up Smash Attack: Black Shadow jumps, and does a 180 degree razor kick. As a tradition of Black Shadow, this packs very high amounts of power. The priority on this move is very good and it's one of Black Shadow's very few anti-air options. Very high ending lag, but does have a lot of pushback and shieldstun. Punishing it is a piece of cake when Perfect Shielded, though. **Damage: 24% (uncharged), 34% (charged) *Down Smash Attack: Black Shadow pounds the ground, creating two pillars of darkness energy to stretch out of the ground. Much like Donkey Kong's Hand Slap, this will not hit airborne opponents, although it can only be blocked low. One of the most powerful Down Smashes in the game and it's also a very fast move, for Black Shadow. (frame 10 start-up) Can combo off the Down Throw. Overall, a reliable finishing move and probably the Smash Attack you'll find most useful. **Damage: 22% (uncharged), 29% (charged) Aerial Moves *Neutral Aerial: Black Shadow does a left kick, then a right kick, both hitting for decent damage and knockback. Like Ganondorf's Neutral Aerial, these attacks won't combo into each other except at low percents. However, these have better speed and more power than Ganondorf's version and have very little landing or ending lag. Overall, this move is ok, I guess, although you can rack up a very nice 28% if both hits land. **Damage: 13% (first hit), 15% (second hit) *Forward Aerial: Black Shadow lays his body out and does a long-ranged right punch. This is a great poke as it's pretty fast in all areas. Good power and great damage if it hits, as well. One of your better moves. **Damage: 16% *Back Aerial: Black Shadow does a slow 270 degree Razor Kick. This is the strongest Back Aerial in the game, but is exceedingly slow. The priority and damage on this move are really something, so you may want to find ways to land it. If Black Shadow hits with the very tip of his foot, this functions as an almost-Stomp level of power as a Meteor Smash. Must be blocked high. **Damage: 20% (sweetspotted), 18% (sourspotted) *Up Aerial: Black Shadow flies slightly upward and does a quick, long-ranged kick at an about 150 degree angle. Can be used to recover, but only once per jump. Has high ending lag, but short landing lag and it does start-up quick and can be used to juggle. The hitstun on this move is a bit better than most other Up Aerials. **Damage: 15% *Down Aerial: Black Shadows delivers a slow, downward punch. Must be blocked high. This is slow, of course, but it does pack a lot of power and is a Meteor Smash. **Damage: 18% Grabs and Throws *Grab: Black Shadow grabs quickly with one arm, animation is fairly identical to the Side Strong but less range. Still, it's fast, and has good range for grab standards. *Pummel: Black Shadow slams the foe into the ground repeatedly. Very brutal animation, sure, but it's VERY slow. The highest damaging pummel in the game though, always dealing 4%. **Damage: 4% *Forward Throw: Black Shadow jumps, and then throws the foe with one hand at a 80 degree angle for a semi-spike. Very good move overall, since the animation is fairly fast, it's powerful and can set-up for further things, like combos or Meteor Smashes. **Damage: 19% *Back Throw: Black Shadow punches the foe to the side, and then slams them with his horns. One of the most powerful Back Throws in the game, this move does a ton of damage and KOs at about 105%. **Damage: 20% *Up Throw: Black Shadow rams the foe into the sky. This Black Shadow's only Launcher, but his air combo is pretty terrible so it's not always worth using this. You're better off using it like a normal throw and go into other juggles. Probably not a very useful throw as a whole, though. **Damage: 18% *Down Throw: Black Shadow throws the foe onto the ground and smacks them with a razor kick like the ones in his Back Aerial and Up Smash. Good to start combos with, since this leaves your foe on the ground for a bit. Against a few characters, you can even land a Down Smash afterwards for the KO. **Damage: 15% *Air Throw: Black Shadow spins the foe a bunch of times and launches them upward. By far, the strongest Air Throw in the game, KOing at 70%. This throw also has high priority. However, there is very little range on this move, which can make landing it that much harder. Still, though, that power is not something you can ignore easily and if you're close in an air confrontation, you can do this for some BIG pain. You can spin the Control Stick to increase the speed of his swings, the damage, and the knockback of this move. **Damage: 26% minimum, 1% extra for each Control Stick twirl, capping at 7 spins/33% Special and Super Moves Standard Special Move: Shadow Pull Black Shadow creates a sphere of darkness energy. This sphere can be used to draw opponents closer to you, kind of like Seth's Tandem Engine. Although the ending lag on this move is very short, Black Shadow can do a variety of things to interrupt this. Pressing an Attack button while holding Up, Up Forward, Up Back, or Neutral will get a weak overhead punch that can be comboed off of and needs to be blocked high. Pressing an Attack button while holding Back, Down Back, Down, Down Forward, or Forward will get you a very risky slide kick that does good damage, but is very unsafe on block. Pressing a Special button will have you rise into the air. If you touch anything in this state you'll throw them into the ground backwards at a 45 degree angle, in which they'll bounce off and you can then juggle for more hits. Although this has good priority, it doesn't travel very far at all so anti-airing people with it is tricky. Pressing a Grab or Shield button gets you an angleable shoulder charge, similar Charizard's Flare Blitz. Very unsafe on whiff or block, but it covers a great deal of distance and is powerful. The overhead punch does 10%. The slide kick does 14%. The aerial rise does 20%. The shoulder charge does 17%. Side Special Move: Shadow Driver Black Shadow puts his hands into the air. After about 20 frames, he'll start running for a bout a third of Final Destination distance. If he makes contact with something, he'll grab them and do a piledriver. As you can see, this is like Zangief's Siberian Bear Crusher / Running Powerbomb. Although Black Shadow moves at a good pace when he runs, this takes a while to start. However, this move does have Super Armor which makes it that much easier to grab someone with it. This makes for a nice surprise move though. If your opponent is doing something stupid, you can grab them with this for some good damage. Black Shadow can do this in the air, but he still falls normally while doing it and it leaves him in helpless state, so it's a good idea to avoid the aerial version. This attack does 15%. Up Special Move: Shadow Slice Black Shadow does a rising razor kick, similar to the one he does in the Up Smash and Back Aerial. Notice a pattern? This is a good recovery move; it travels a ton of vertical distance and the horizontal is ok. Doesn't actually hit until the very end of the animation, though. Lots of invincibility frames at the start, which comes in handy when anti-airing with this, and it does combo off the Up Throw. The ending lag is high, but that's to be expected from a Flash Kick-type move. Overall a pretty good move, for you AAs (a problem with Black) and your recovery (also one, considering your double jump is awful) This attack deals 16%. If blocked, it deals 2% chip. Down Special Move: Black Ox Black Shadow's main regular command grab. He swipes the air with his right hand, and if it hits anyone, Black Shadow will tightly squeeze their neck before spinning them around and launching them for a semi-spike. A great move. It has a high hitbox, so you can use it as an anti-air considering that priority. Its also very powerful and a nice combo ender; definitely a move you want to use often. This attack does 21%. Clash Attack: Black Buffalo *Consumes 1 bar of Black Shadow's Clash Attack Meter. *Done by hitting 9 points on the Control method you're using. You can start from anywhere on the stick/pad. When you reach the 9th point, press Special + Attack. Black Shadow will attempt to grab the foe, similarly to his Black Ox. If he grabs someone, he charges into the foe with his horns and starts to fling them around for huge damage. A great super. The range isn't as good as Bowser's Clash Attack, but this is stronger and doesn't weaken in the air. It makes Black Shadow extremely hard to pressure safely and you always need to watch his bar because of it. This attack does 52%. Final Smash 1: Black Bull *Must have at least half of the Super Smash Meter filled. *Done by hitting 17 points on the Control method you're using. (720 motion) You can start from any direction on the stick/pad. When you reach the 17th point, press Special + Attack. One of the many grab Final Smashes in the game. Black Shadow will attempt to grab, similarly to his Black Ox and Black Buffalo. If he grabs someone, he will spin the foe around with his horns before slamming them onto an F-Zero track and ramming them with his machine, the Black Bull, at approximately 2,000 miles per hour. Black Shadow's Black Bull is an insanely powerful move. For a grab, it's got good range and the priority on this is absolutely ridiculous. When you have the meter for this you are truly something to be feared, so you'll want to find as many set-ups for it as you can. This attack does 87-122%, depending on how much the Super Smash Meter was filled. Final Smash 2: Shadow Smash *Must have at least half of the Super Smash Meter filled. *Done with Forward, Down, Down Forward + Special + Attack. Black Shadow also has an anti-air Final Smash. Black Shadow will jump into the air, for about the height of his two jumps. If he catches anyone, he'll grab them and do a bunch of grappling attacks ending in a backbreaker drop. Much like Captain Falcon's Falcon Dive, you can hit grounded people with it but it's difficult. This isn't as powerful as the above move, but this is still an extremely strong Final Smash. (at maximum charge, KOs Mario at 9%, 33% at minimum, compare 2% and 26% with the one above) The priority is great but it does lose to some disjointed hitboxes, not to mention the horizontal range on this move... isn't good. At all. Still, when Black Shadow has access to this he basically shuts down jump-ins. Black Shadow players should usually use this against defensive characters. This attack does 79-110%, depending on how much the Super Smash Meter. Other Taunts and Victory Poses On-screen appearance In The Dark Tournament: Adventure Mode Competitive Tactics and Advice Match-ups Advanced techniques Frame Data Here is the frame data for Black Shadow's attacks, in progress. Note that Adv. Hit and Adv. Block vary depending on the opponent's Armor rating, so it varies with everyone. The default ratios are the ones against 0.023 characters. CA means Clash Attack, CC means Clash Cancel, FS means Final Smash, SP means Special Moves Costume Colors Trophies and Profile information Challenge Wall rewards Trivia *Black Shadow has the most grabs of any character in the game, at a massive count of 11 throws: The final hit of his jab, his 5 standard throws, his Side and Down Specials, his Clash Attack and both Final Smashes. External links Category: Characters (Clash) Category: F-Zero universe